


Alec's Red Dead Adventure 2 [In Konosuba]

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [3]
Category: Original Work, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Multiple Crossovers, Other, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: It was been 6 years since the Van der Forbes gang split apart. Alec B. Stone, who was with a new gang called: The Hussain Gang, who are known for hunting down people with very high bounties. And as they planned to stop a robbery bank in Tuckerburg, they meet an old friend of Alec. Will Alec defeat him or will his fate end by him?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	Alec's Red Dead Adventure 2 [In Konosuba]

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FULLY WRITTEN]**


End file.
